choirandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee Review - Season 1 Pilot
Season 1, Episode 1, Pilot First we hear Mercedes singing "Respect", she forces the notes to try and fit the original style it was sung in and she tries to hit notes out of her range. Next we hear Kurt singing "Mr. Cellophane", he does pretty good with it, but he still has to work on his breath control. I am impressed with his long held not though, good tone, good sound, but it could be crisper sounding without the vibrato in there. Next Tina sings "Kissed a Girl", she changes singing styles, pitches a little too frequently, she needs stability. Next we hear Rachel sing "On My Own" from Les Mis. She starts off soft, clear. When she starts singing for her MySpace, she really shows her talent, good clear sound, easy to understand words, she can really belt out what's on her mind with a good finish. Next we hear Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt & Artie singing "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat". THey're moving around too much before they're really ready for it so the sound gets lost and they're not listening to each other so there's no balance. Next we hear Finn singing in the shower, a little out of tune, but he's hitting the notes, but I guess he's not completely washed up yet. I do notice from when he's singing in the shower to when he's singing a solo on stage the warmth on his neck loosened his vocal cords so maybe a good tea or coffee before he belts out a tune and he's good to go. When Finn sings with the gardener, even as a kid, he's got a voice in the making. When they start singing "You're the One That I Want", you can hear what I was saying about Finn being a little dry in his singing. Rachel does good with her bit, yet she needs to work on her breath control a little, she loses it when she moves around. Our next performance is by Vocal Adrenaline singing "Rehab". Sure, they have the vocal strength, but they're too unison, it's like 5 voices singing, they are not using multiple voices. A great way to break things apart a little is to have 2 levels of altos, 2 levels of tenors, 2 levels of sopranos and have more of a chord-like setting, to give more depth to the sound. They're a little too flamboyant with their dancing too which loses the sound quality. They may be "latest champions" but you wonder who the judges are, if they're anything like what we saw with a news anchor, a singer and a politician, oh boy. We hear Will solo on guitar singing one of my favourite John Denver songs "Leaving on a Jet Plane". Will has serious talent, why the hell doesn't he put that effort into Glee?!?!?! He nails the song perfectly, he has emotions and everything the song needs. 10/10! At the end we hear New Directions singing "Don't Stop Believing". Here they really got their act together. Finn can sing!! He doesn't sound dry voiced. Rachel knows how to belt the notes she needs. Put the two and you've got vocal chemistry. This is one of the best performances of the episode in my opinion. If New Directions can go back to this sort of teamwork through season 3, they'll have a chance to take nationals. Category:Glee